One Night
by ancslove
Summary: Bahorel and Courfeyrac seduce Enjolras into a night of fun bondage. Shameless PWP!


"Trust us," Courfeyrac whispered, trailing one finger along Enjolras' collarbone. At his back, Bahorel held Enjolras' biceps in a surprisingly gentle grip. Sandwiched between the two, already divested of cravat, collar, and waistcoat, Enjolras murmured assent and dropped his head back to rest against Bahorel's shoulder.

Kissing his temple, Bahorel promised, "You won't regret this. Let us love you."

As Bahorel's arms slid down to encircle Enjolras' waist, Courfeyrac pressed closer and captured Enjolras' mouth. Slowly, more tender than lustful. Enjolras sighed into the kiss and Courfeyrac took full advantage, sliding his tongue between the parted lips to explore and caress. While they kissed, Bahorel lifted one arm to wrap around Courfeyrac's back, squeezing all three of them together.

Enjolras struggled reflexively as soon as he was entrapped, breaking the kiss in his attempt to free himself. Exchanging a glance, Courfeyrac and Bahorel instantly released him, both withdrawing a step. Bahorel stroked his arm soothingly.

"Too fast? Shh, we won't hurt you."

Enjolras shook his head, "It's all right. You're fine." He inhaled deeply to steady himself, then nodded to Courfeyrac.

Signaling to Bahorel to remain where he was, Courfeyrac stepped forward again, one hand reaching out to cup Enjolras' cheek. He smiled, sweeter than his usual joyful grin. They kissed again, as gentle as the first one, and Enjolras melted into Courfeyrac's embrace. Reaching round from behind him, Bahorel's hands were on the move, unbuttoning Enjolras' shirt. The garment slipped from his shoulders and Enjolras shivered as the air nipped his bare skin. Courfeyrac drew back, fingers lingering softly against Enjolras' cheek. Flashing a quick grin, he then grabbed Enjolras' hands and pulled him to the bed.

A hard tug, and Enjolras lost his balance and tumbled onto the bed. Courfeyrac followed, pinning him down as he tried to sit up. Laughing, Courfeyrac pressed a light kiss to Enjolras' hair and coaxed him, "Relax, darling. Just enjoy."

Enjolras sank back into the bed, reaching one hand up to play in Courfeyrac's hair. He stroked through the tousled curls, gently twisting and tugging, and delighted when Courfeyrac chased after the touch, almost purring in pleasure. He started when he felt something loop around his other wrist and pull tight. Before Enjolras could say anything, Bahorel pulled the captured limb up against the bedstead and tied off the other end of the cravat. At the same time, Courfeyrac grabbed and held his unbound hand, kissing the palm. Soon, both hands were tightly secured. "What are—"

Bahorel cut him off, cupping his face and kissing him thoroughly, while Courfeyrac played with his hair. Bahorel was far more demanding than Courfeyrac, expertly mapping and possessing his mouth. He left Enjolras panting, slightly dizzy from the sensations. Bahorel finally drew his head back, leaving one hand cradling Enjolras' cheek and jawline. "Give us carte blanche for one night, so we can show you all that we feel. And if you say 'Stop' at any time, we will. I swear it."

On his other side, Courfeyrac agreed. "Just say the word, angel, and it's over. But give us one night, and soar with us."

Enjolras hesitated as he tugged experimentally at his bonds. He trusted his friends implicitly, would never even think that they'd deliberately hurt him. But he already soared without the physical pleasures his friends enjoyed, and he had never needed any other ecstasy. Courfeyrac and Bahorel stared down at him, eager and hopeful as they waited for a response.

"All right."

Enjolras vaguely heard Courfeyrac's delighted whoop, when Bahorel swooped down to practically attack his neck. Taken by surprise, Enjolras couldn't restrain a moan as he arched up against Bahorel's mouth. Bahorel licked and sucked on the slender column before making his way up. More kisses brushed his eyelids and peppered his cheeks, then his mouth was taken again. Smothered in kisses, Enjolras writhed within his restraints, unsure if he wanted to halt the cascade of unfamiliar sensations, or seek out more.

"Damn, that's hot!" Courfeyrac's voice yanked Enjolras back to earth.

Bahorel ended the kiss and sat back, laughing. "Ignore the commentary, Enjolras!" His hands wandered down Enjolras' flanks, making the blond shiver, and settled on the waistband of Enjolras' trousers.

Courfeyrac stroked Enjolras' hair, distracting him while Bahorel pulled off his trousers. Enjolras frowned as he compared his own nakedness to his companions' lack thereof, "This doesn't seem quite fair."

Courfeyrac and Bahorel glanced at each other, then quickly stripped to their waists.

"Happy, now? But, all good things, angel. We just want to play for a bit!" So saying, Courfeyrac pounced. Licking, stroking, wrenching pants and moans from his willing victim. While Courfeyrac licked and nuzzled Enjolras' inner thigh, Bahorel's hand wrapped around his cock. With a gasp, Enjolras almost arched off the bed, straining against his bonds. His cock jumped in Bahorel's hand, and all thought was driven from his mind, except for the urge to touch in turn.

"Mmm, so beautiful," Courfeyrac murmured against his hip, punctuating his comment with little love bites.

"Ppplease! L-let me!" Enjolras begged, heedless now of dignity or restraint. Twisting between the two, he nearly whimpered in frustration. Bahorel's mouth came down again, urgent tongue cutting off his pleas and demanding his submission. His hand continued to stroke, picking up speed. Enjolras came, crying out into Bahorel's mouth, almost seizing in pleasure. By the time he regained his senses, his companions were fully undressed and staring at him intently, looking very pleased with themselves.

"Liked that, hmm?" Courfeyrac asked, and Enjolras blushed.

Bahorel touched his burning cheek, "Hush, lovely. It's all right."

Breathing heavily, Enjolras leaned into the caress while he waited for his body to calm. He jumped in surprise when slick fingers probed between his legs. He wasn't quite prepared when the fingers slipped inside him. Grimacing a little, he focused on Bahorel's touch in an effort to distract himself from the unfamiliar discomfort overtaking his lower body.

Courfeyrac chuckled affectionately as he watched Enjolras' face. He scissored his fingers just a bit, and delighted in Enjolras' resulting moan. Enjolras tried to keep up, to either adjust to or escape from the invasion, but Bahorel's mouth had attached itself back to his neck, sucking and biting, his beard deliciously chafing against the tender flesh, and coherent thought was exceedingly difficult.

"Ready, love?" he heard, although he couldn't quite identify the speaker. His knees were lifted and spread, and something thick and slippery pressed against him, opening him. Enjolras winced in pain and bit his lip to stifle a cry. Courfeyrac's hands came up to cradle his face, coaxing him, "Breathe, beautiful. That's it, it'll all be better soon. You feel so good!"

Bahorel had moved to sit on the pillow by Enjolras' head, stroking his hair, and Enjolras now turned from Courfeyrac to bury his face in Bahorel's thigh. Anchoring himself against Bahorel's solid, comforting bulk and Courfeyrac's running litany of endearments, he rode through the pain, and soon found that Courfeyrac was right. The pain faded, replaced by a wash of pleasure. Courfeyrac held still while Enjolras' breathing evened out, then withdrew only to thrust back inside. Aroused again, he arched up to rub against Courfeyrac. Sparks exploded behind Enjolras' eyes as Courfeyrac picked up his pace, and he thrashed against the cravats binding him.

A large hand wormed its way in between their hips to grip his cock. With Courfeyrac filling him and moaning compliments into his ear and Bahorel stroking him to new heights of pleasure, Enjolras could do nothing but surrender to his body and his companions. Wrapping his legs around Courfeyrac, he thrust back, fairly whining his need. Time disappeared, swept aside by the mounting tide of release and desire. Courfeyrac came first, and the feeling of his climax flooding him sent Enjolras over the edge. He fell, panting, back to the bed, completely limp. Courfeyrac, equally breathless, collapsed on top of him.

"That was wonderful. _You're_ wonderful," Courfeyrac whispered. "Although I think our mutual friend still has a small problem. Think we should help?"

"I am _not_ small!" Bahorel yelped in indignation. Enjolras merely nodded, still adrift in lingering pleasure.

Courfeyrac chuckled, "Of course you're not. Enjolras, you alright?"

Another nod was all Enjolras could manage. He lifted his gaze a bit when Bahorel swiped at Courfeyrac.

"He'd be better if he didn't have your weight smothering him! Get off! Switch with me."

"Oh, so he can be crushed under your great bulk instead?"

Enjolras was content to just listen to their banter. A swift, sweet kiss, then Courfeyrac rolled off, to be replaced by Bahorel. The larger man stared down at him for a moment and Enjolras spread his legs open in mute reply.

"You sure you're up for another? We don't have to."

Touched by his consideration, seemingly so at odds with Bahorel's public persona but always there beneath the surface, Enjolras consented. "I'm sure. Take me."

This time, Enjolras could watch as Bahorel prepared them both from a small bottle of oil that certainly was not Enjolras'. So that's what Courfeyrac used. Bahorel was larger than Courfeyrac, and Enjolras inhaled deeply as his body adapted. Slowly, Bahorel began to move inside him. Having already come twice, Enjolras had no further need for release, and simply enjoyed the gentler pleasure moving through his body. Raising his head, he met Bahorel in another kiss, deep and wet, then sank back down to Courfeyrac's lap, sighing blissfully. Bahorel came with a shout, driving all the breath from Enjolras' body as he dropped straight down.

"Nice one, my giant," came Courfeyrac's amused voice. Luckily both Enjolras and Bahorel were too winded to answer him. Bahorel rolled onto his side with an apologetic caress. While Enjolras caught his breath and senses, Courfeyrac released his wrists, tutting over the bruised flesh. "Our apologies, angel. You may want to make sure your cuffs are done up tomorrow!"

Thoroughly exhausted, Enjolras couldn't find it in himself to care. His entire body ached gratifyingly, and he knew that he'd be sore tomorrow. But that was a small price to pay. Curling up in Bahorel's embrace, he let Courfeyrac clean them all up. Finally, his fastidious friend settled down to spoon up behind him.

"Well Bahorel's already out – no stamina, that one. Goodnight, precious."

Enjolras thought he managed to murmur a reply before sleep claimed him.


End file.
